<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un momento nel TARDIS by Sarandom_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924852">Un momento nel TARDIS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8'>Sarandom_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, a moment in the tardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Durante il rewatch della prima stagione mi sono ritrovata con gli stessi feels della prima volta che mi ha portato a scrivere questa piccola parentesi e a rendermi conto che NO, NON SI DEVE SKIPPARE NINE.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un momento nel TARDIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le luci calde del Tardis illuminavano ad intermittenza, la console era silenziosa e sullo schermo nero giravano dei cerchi blu come pianeti che si inseguivano. Rose se ne stava seduta tra la rampa e la grata dell’entrata, la porta chiusa della cabina blu la faceva sentire al sicuro più di qualunque altro posto, anche se ai suoi occhi continuava a mostrarsi come solo una porta di legno, la sua forza interiore sembrava più potente di una porta blindata. Sentiva la presenza fredda della chiave che Il Dottore le aveva dato, sul petto, la tirò fuori dalla felpa che indossava e se la rigirò tra le dita. Quel giorno avevano vissuto un’avventura abbastanza difficile, dopo aver corso in lungo e largo una città aliena che sembrava tutta uguale. Aveva avuto il suo primo attacco di panico nel momento in cui, dividendosi per riuscire a sfuggire a dei Kundalo volanti, si ritrovò a guardarsi intorno spaesata col cuore in gola e il respiro corto. Quando il rumore assordante del suo battito e del volo delle creature risultavano sempre più vicino a lei l’istante prima che qualcosa la colpisse sentì qualcuno prendere la sua mano, voltandosi Il Dottore era lì a sorriderle e portarla via al sicuro, di nuovo.</p>
<p>Che lui avesse interpretato il suo disagio non lo diede a vedere, rimase quello di sempre ma le prese la mano nella strada di ritorno al Tardis in silenzio perché nonostante fossero riusciti a salvare una piccola colonia di viaggiatori molti non erano stati così fortunati.</p>
<p>Non appena entrati il Dottore prese posto davanti la console, &lt;&lt;<em>Siamo appena andati indietro nello spazio, adesso avanti sulla Terra? Che dici dell’Italia?</em>&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Rose non rispose, tra l’ansia che non si era assopita e il sorriso che non lasciava le sue labbra nel vedere Il Dottore eccitato per una nuova avventura.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>No? Allora Africa? O Brasile?</em> &gt;&gt; era occupato a manovrare il Tardis e decidere le coordinate e non le prestò attenzione mentre lei cercava parole per declinare l’offerta.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Dottore, non hai mai bisogno di dormire immagino.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Lui si fermò, lasciando andare la maniglia che stava manovrando su e giù e premendo un pulsante fece spegnere alcune luci, &lt;&lt;<em>No.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Potrei aver bisogno di qualche ora di sonno, riprendiamo domani mattina?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Spense il computer, &lt;&lt;<em>Okay, certo, ricarica le batterie.</em> &gt;&gt; e sparì sotto la postazione di comando e la grata per controllare alcuni fili.</p>
<p>Rose si accucciò per vedere cosa stesse facendo adesso, &lt;&lt;<em>Proprio non ti stanchi mai? </em>&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Non ho mai provato perché se lo faccio chi farà manutenzione al Tardis? E senza manutenzione non porterà nessuno da nessuna parte</em>. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Quante altre persone hai portato in giro? Come finisce? Le riporti a casa e sparisci cercandone altre…non so, come funziona? Ti stanchi della compagnia?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Il Dottore continuò a toccare fili e controllare che fossero ben saldi usando il cacciavite sonico, la luce blu e il suo rumore elettronico furono l’unica risposta che ricevette fino a quando lui la guardò, &lt;&lt;<em>Molte. E Decidono loro. O sono costretti a farlo.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>La domanda che più vorticava nella sua mente era specialmente una e le sembrò il momento giusto per farla anche per quello che avevano vissuto quel giorno.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Hai visto qualcuno di loro morire?</em> &gt;&gt; chiese Rose mentre si sedeva e giocava con un laccetto della felpa.</p>
<p>Il Dottore aveva capito subito che scegliere un companion così giovane avrebbe portato a tante domande ma forse era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno se era finito per incontrare proprio lei. Si girò da un lato alzando lo sguardo per vederla attraverso le grate, lei gli sorrise come suo solito, &lt;&lt;<em>Vuoi davvero sapere la risposta a questa domanda? Aiuterebbe?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>No, credo.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>La fissò, come era suo solito fare, riuscivano a capirsi così e a lui piaceva scrutare il modo di ragionare della ragazza, arrivò alla conclusione che si fidavano l’uno dell’altra e tutto era capitato così in fretta.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Riposati. Domani andiamo nel luna park dell’Universo.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Sarebbe?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Sorpresa.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Buona notte.</em> &gt;&gt; disse lei alzandosi e continuando a guardarlo mentre prendeva il corridoio interno del Tardis che dava alle numerose stanze.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Good night. Buenas Noches. Gute Nacht.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Rose si stava abituando così tanto a quel posto che la sua testa la registrava come casa, una seconda casa. Nonostante amasse la sua città e soprattutto sentisse la mancanza della madre, questa parte inaspettata della sua vita le si era attaccata addosso come una seconda pelle che la teneva al caldo e fresca allo stesso tempo, aria nuova e adrenalina che da tempo le mancavano nonostante la sua giovane età. Non le sembrava neanche strano andare in giro con un uomo così grande che in realtà era un alieno, stava bene.</p>
<p>Il corridoio buio formato da alte colonne a forma di corallo beige illuminate dalle luci ottagonali sul soffitto erano anch’essi attraversati da cavi che sparivano nelle pareti. Superò la stanza degli abiti, guardandosi allo specchio, nonostante la sua solita figura con la felpa scura, i jeans e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, si vide diversa; si sentiva diversa.</p>
<p>Si chiuse nella stanza che aveva scelto come sua e il letto, una brandina creata da liane a forma di corallo appesa al muro, un piccolo armadio dove aveva raccolto i pochi averi che aveva portato con sé e un grande specchio che rifletteva ciò che stava al di fuori della cabina. Vide un cielo nero con tanti punti luminosi, quello rappresentava la sua nuova realtà? Quanto sarebbe durata? Si sarebbe stancata mai? Il Dottore avrebbe deciso un giorno che i loro viaggi sarebbero finiti di punto in bianco? Un alieno l’avrebbe uccisa prima di quanto pensasse?</p>
<p>Si rigirò nel letto per qualche ora, l’orologio del suo cellulare segnava le tre del mattino in Inghilterra, chissà in quel punto dello spazio dove si trovavano al momento. Aspettò qualche altra ora prima di alzarsi e fare un giro per sgranchirsi le gambe.</p>
<p>Per le cinque e mezza chiuse la porta della sua camera e continuò a camminare fino a che non notò una luce sotto l’ultima porta di quel corridoio, bussò.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Non dormi molto.</em> &gt;&gt; disse Il Dottore come invito a farla entrare.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Il mio cervello non vuole farmi chiudere occhio, gli piacciono tutte queste nuove informazioni.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Umani</em>. &gt;&gt; disse, poi alzò le sopracciglia, &lt;&lt;<em>nel senso buono.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Lei sorrise, &lt;&lt; Che leggi?&gt; &gt; chiese indicando il libro che aveva tra le mani, sdraiato sul letto doppio, la giacca era sulla sedia della scrivania, così da lasciarlo con la maglia verde.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Parla della storia dei Lakutrah, in Lakutriano.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Il Tardis traduce anche i libri?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>No, sto cercando di imparare la loro lingua.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>E’ tanto difficile quanto per noi?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Dipende dall’attenzione.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Non sono mai riuscita con il francese.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Sopravvalutato.</em> &gt;&gt; fece spallucce. Continuò a leggere mentre lei se ne stava in piedi ad osservare la stanza e ad un certo punto fece un passo in avanti, &lt;&lt;<em>Posso restare qui? Ci facciamo compagnia?</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Certo.</em> &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Si tolse le scarpe e si distese da un lato, con le gambe rannicchiate sotto di lei e le braccia sotto la sua testa sul cuscino.</p>
<p>Il Dottore iniziò a raccontarle del libro e lei sentì la stanchezza arrivare e cadere nel limbo cullata dalle parole in una lingua strana ma dalla voce che aveva imparato a conoscere.</p>
<p>Dopo un po’ che leggeva e raccontava aneddoti del passato o del futuro di altre civiltà che aveva visitato, sentì Rose addormentata che si spingeva più accanto a lui, fino a quando la fronte non trovò riparo sicuro sulla sua spalla, sentì che tremava leggermente, quindi con una gamba avvicinò la sedia e prese la sua giacca per coprirla.</p>
<p>Trovare e guadagnare la fiducia di un companion aveva sempre significato tanta responsabilità e nonostante pensava sempre di non volere qualcuno che lo conoscesse anche meglio di se stesso si ritrovava sempre a portarli alla scoperta di nuove vite che avrebbe cambiato e lo avrebbero salvato dalla sua solitudine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Durante il rewatch della prima stagione mi sono ritrovata con gli stessi feels della prima volta che mi ha portato a scrivere questa piccola parentesi e a rendermi conto che NO, NON SI DEVE SKIPPARE NINE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>